Running With the Wolves
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: AU. After the death of Shishio Makoto, two fighters vanish into history. Eleven years later, an unlikely reunion will lead to the stirrings of a new revolution, one they have to stop - no matter the cost.
1. 0

Rurouni Kenshin © Not mine. If it was, things would play out very differently.

AN: Series AU inspired by Edge of the Blade by tag0. Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox!

A couple of notes – this is _very_ AU. This is also shonen-ai. There are not enough good fics for this pairing, so I'm adding my voice. There will also be a small amount of Japanese terms thrown in, and as always, as I don't speak Japanese, if I misuse a suffix or a word, please let me know and I'll correct it.

Also, I have no internet access anymore. So I'm typing up chapters, but I can't post them on a regular basis. I'll make up for this by posting multiple chapters in one go.

 **0**

Despite the location in downtown Kyoto, the inn is quiet, which is exactly what Himura Kenshin wants. It's late enough in the night, and the keeper has been paid handsomely for his silence. If everything goes according to plan, by morning Himura the Battousai will vanish from Japan.

If he can figure out how to hide. He contemplates his reflection in the polished metal that passes as a mirror. The flame-like hair, violet eyes, and cross-shaped scar are all very distinctive. He can't do anything about the eyes – as long as they don't shift to amber, no one should notice. The hair definitely has to go. The scar if he can.

He raises his tanto, considering, but a voice behind him stops him.

"That's not going to work."

Himura glances behind him. Saitou Hajime stands there, swords at his side but arms crossed over his chest in a non-threatening pose. Himura has to smile. He was almost expecting the wolf to show up tonight. "Still too obvious?" he asks, and it's all the invitation Saitou needs to step fully inside and join him at the makeshift mirror.

"Very much so. The color needs to be covered up, and with more than a hat." He pulls a packet from his belt and passes it off to Himura. "Henna should do the trick."

That earns him an arched eyebrow. "Making good use of your contacts?"

"My last favor to cash in. Besides, if you bought it, they would know exactly what you're using it for." Saitou examines his own reflection for a moment, but he's not quite as distinctive as Himura is. For him, vanishing will take only a minimal amount of effort. "Even without the hair, it will be hard for you to disappear. Unless you no longer intend to wield a sword."

It's a jab at a conversation they had a long time ago, when Himura came out of the shadows and started fighting openly instead of as a hitokiri. Himura wonders, absently, how the Imperialist leaders never learned that their best assassin was actually friends with the leader of the third Shinsengumi squad. That really should have been obvious, considering. Or at least, Himura figured it was. After all, tonight isn't the first night they've had civilized conversation without holding swords on each other.

"A hitokiri is a hitokiri until the day he dies." Himura retorts gamely. "But I have planned for that as well." He pulls his sword from his obi and hands it to Saitou. The tall swordsman draws it enough to see the edge – or complete lack of one. Himura smirks. "Hard to follow a non-existent trail of bodies, don't you think?"

"A sakabato?" Saitou hands it back to him. "Well, it's definitely not Battousai. That alone should confuse everyone." There's an odd tone to his voice, like he can't tell whether to be disgusted with the idea or grudgingly impressed.

Himura decides to change the topic. "What about you? You know how I plan to hide, but if you want to go unrecognized, you're going to need to cut your hair. Probably in a Western style."

Now that's _definitely_ disgust that crosses Saitou's face at that. "Do you know any styles?"

Himura flashes him a grin. "You help me, I'll help you."

Saitou rolls his eyes. "That's your fault for having such thick hair." Still, he takes the henna from him, settles in behind the small swordsman, and gets to work.

By the time they're done, Himura has rust brown hair tied back in a short ponytail, and all of Saitou's hair has been cut off and stands on end. Himura checks his reflection again and sighs. Saitou smirks and lights a cigarette. "It works."

Himura snags the cigarette from him and takes a hit before giving it back. "The scar."

"The women may know how to hide it, but I wouldn't worry. It's not common knowledge." Saitou stands and brushes the hair from his hakama. "Himura – be careful."

"Worried about me, Saitou?"

"I did not waste this time just so you could get killed later. You know what they did to Makoto."

Himura sighs. "I know. I imagine that's why we're both doing this. Right now, it's safer to vanish before they decide we're all a liability." He looks up from the floor and the pile of hair, violet eyes burning into Saitou's. "You be careful as well. The only one allowed to kill you is me."

A slow, sharp grin spreads across Saitou's face. "Likewise, Himura. I will see you again."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

By the time the sun rises, there is no evidence of the two men in sight.


	2. 1

**1**

He came from Yokohama as soon as he first got word.

Himura Battousai, killing random people and _bragging about it_? Himura Battousai, claiming to be of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, a style he's never even _heard of_ before? Himura Battousai, taunting and killing police officers?

This is not Himura. Not the Battousai he grew to know and respect during the Bakumatsu.

It's a day after the latest incident. Chief Uramura is simply happy to have additional help, especially from a police swordsman. Lieutenant Fujita Goro has made something of a name for himself with his excellent fighting technique and sharp mind. If anyone can help put a stop to the infamous hitokiri Battousai, it's Fujita.

His lips twist in a wolf smile before he slides back into his assumed role. If they only knew.

An old man – a doctor, from the looks of it – meets him at the dojo gates. "Can I help you, officer?"

"I'm looking for the owner of this dojo." he says politely, offering a small bow. "I was told there was an incident last night."

The doctor nods. "I'll retrieve Kaoru-chan for you."

 _A woman?_ Fujita merely nods as the other disappears into the dojo. He can faintly hear the sounds of children playing out back. Casting his senses, he can tell there are five people on the property – the doctor, two girls, a woman he assumes is the dojo master judging from the strength of her _ki_ , and someone he can't properly sense. He frowns at that, but the arrival of Kamiya Kaoru distracts him from the unusual presence.

The young woman – girl, really, she's much younger than he thought she would be – looks him over before offering a hesitant bow. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru." she says by introduction. "Who are you?"

"Fujita Goro." He returns the bow. "I'm requesting your assistance regarding the Battousai case. I've been told you had an altercation with him the other night."

"I did."

"Can you describe him to me?"

This is critical. He could just as easily have asked the other police officers, but he's given the impression he knows of Battousai by rumor and nothing more. He hasn't survived this long by being stupid, and the last thing he wants is one of the others suspecting that he knows Battousai personally.

Kamiya, however, won't know this. She probably isn't familiar with the rumors herself, not until she had to defend her family name against him. So instead of questioning why he wants to know, she simply shrugs and tells him.

"It was pretty dark. I didn't see his face – he kept it covered. But he was at least two meters tall, if not taller, and he had very thick muscles. He looked like he could snap you in two. No offense, Fujita-san."

"None taken." And now Fujita feels like he can breathe again. He almost wants to smile, but he keeps his expression serious as he considers these new facts.

He's heard the rumors about Battousai, especially his appearance. It seems this imposter never bothered to check his facts. He probably counted on no one protesting his use of the name for his own reasons.

Fujita is going to protest. Preferably by killing this imposter.

"He wounded you that night, correct?"

"Yes. He might have killed me, but a rurouni who happened to be in the area saved me." She smiles faintly, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Kind of embarrassing for the assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu to need saving, but I guess it happens to the best of us at least once."

His lip almost curls in a sneer. He doubts this little girl is _the best_ of anything. Although he still remembers a certain battle where a red-haired hitokiri saved him from death, and the first time he ever heard that small man say those words with a smirk: _The only one allowed to kill you is me._

"That is very true." He considers for a moment. She's probably not going to be of much further use, but this rurouni might be. "Do you know where this man went?"

She hesitates. "Well, actually, he's around back. Gensai-sensei is with him, along with his granddaughters."

Wait, _this_ is the man he can barely sense? "May I speak with him? He might know more about this Battousai."

Kaoru nods. "Of course. But I don't know how much help he can possibly be. He just got into town a few nights ago." She grins. "To be honest, I thought he _was_ Battousai, walking around with a sword and all. But he only carries a sakabato _._ "

And if that doesn't bring Fujita's thoughts to a screeching halt, nothing will. "A sakabato?"

"Yeah. I thought that was kinda odd, too, but I like it. Wooden swords are only so durable, and that way you don't run the risk of accidentally killing someone. My style is the life-avowing style, you know."

 _Kind of hard to follow a non-existent trail of bodies, isn't it?_

"I see." Fujita follows Kamiya through the dojo and into the back courtyard. And for the second time in less than an hour, he receives a shock.

He's small, rust brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, faded cross-shaped scar on his cheek and piercing violet eyes. And Fujita knows, despite the fact that he's still playing with the children and not actively looking at him, that the small swordsman knows he's there.

"Um, rurouni? There's a police man here to see you."

The young man looks up, eyes widening in faint surprise, but Fujita knows it's only an act. "Oro?"

Kaoru nods. "Fujita-san wants to talk to you about the other night." She turns her attention to the girls. "Ayame, Suzume, let's go inside. The grown-ups need to talk." The girls pout, but they ultimately follow Kaoru inside, leaving the two men alone.

They wait until the women are out of hearing range before speaking. The rurouni goes first. "I wasn't certain it was actually you." he says quietly. "It's been a long time."

"It really has." He takes a step forward, off the back porch, and a small smile crosses his face when the rurouni just stands there and lets him approach. "What are you even doing here? Tokyo isn't exactly a place to keep a low profile."

The smaller man shrugs, a rueful grin quirking his lips. "My intention was to simply pass through. I was not anticipating Kaoru-dono."

Fujita takes note of the honorific, but doesn't comment. Now is not the time. "And when you realized what was going on, you just had to stick around."

"You came. I'm sure for the same reasons." His eyes narrow in a surge of anger. "I don't like anyone using that name."

"Neither do I." Fujita sighs. "So – how do you intend on stopping this without the government realizing who you are?"

"Probably the same way you do." The rurouni's hand drops to his sword. "I doubt someone like this will allow arrest to stop him, but that is where we'll start."

Fujita nods, allowing the wolf's smile to cross his face. For a moment, those violet eyes flash gold. "In that case, I'll keep in touch." He starts to turn, then pauses. The woman's _ki_ is close again, within hearing range, and he modulates his voice to match the policeman persona he's been wearing for the better part of nine years. "I don't believe I ever got your name."

"Kenshin."

 _Himura Kenshin? How have I known him for so long and never realized that was his name?_ "I suppose I will see you around, Kenshin-san."

Amusement flickers across the others face, but he bows politely as Fujita leaves the dojo. He nods to Kamiya and the doctor, leaving the group behind as he steps out onto the street. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, contemplating his next move.

When he opens his eyes, Fujita Goro is gone, and Saito Hajime steps out into the darkening night.

There's work to be done.


	3. 2

**2**

He's not sure which part of this entire thing bothers him more – the fact that there's some random person killing people using _his name_ , or that Saitou Hajime, the Wolf of Mibu, is masquerading as a police officer.

Then again, he's a hitokiri playing at being a rurouni. That's hardly any less unnerving, especially from Saitou's perspective.

He stays in the shed for only about an hour. Just long enough to consider his next move. He meant what he told the girl. He doubts the late Kamiya-san would appreciate his only child getting herself killed to protect his honor. He also understands where she's coming from – after all, his honor is on the line as well, even if she doesn't know it.

Defending his honor will also defend hers. He considers it a good trade.

Escaping the shed is hilariously easy. Finding Saitou, not so much. Himura enjoys the challenge, though. It reminds him of times long ago, when he started actively seeking Saitou's company in between assassinations and battles. At first it was the thrill of being able to sneak up on such a dangerous man. Then it became about the banter and the conversations.

It didn't hurt that Saitou was the only one who simply wasn't scared of him.

There's a flare of very familiar _ki_ as Himura stands in the street, and he smiles to himself. "It always was easier to make you come to me." he murmurs. Saitou walks around to face him. He still looms over the small swordsman, but nothing in his posture or his _ki_ speaks of aggression. Himura offers him a small, sharp smile. "Not here to fight tonight?"

"Hardly."

Himura nods understanding. "What have you learned?"

"The dojo is in financial trouble." Saitou comments. "Ever since the students started leaving, and the association with a murderer, others have demanded the dojo be sold." He shrugs. "No big loss."

"Maybe." Himura agrees. "Still, I'd rather leave that to history than some murderer."

"Agreed." Saitou lights two cigarettes and passes one off to him. "Your turn. What have you learned?"

"I imagine our culprit is a former student. He fights left-handed. Judging from the way he held his right hand, I'd say his thumb has been crushed."

Saitou nods approvingly. "Kamiya remembers this man?"

"No, but she will. Probably not before he makes his move. He won't wait for Kaoru-dono to be forced to sell. This is too personal for him."

That earns him an arched eyebrow. "Kaoru-dono?"

Now there's the question Himura has been expecting. He rolls his eyes and adopts a different mannerism, pitching his voice to be light and almost careless. "A lowly rurouni should show a woman respect, that he should." He shrugs and drops the act. "Some of it sticks."

"Don't talk like that again. That's creepy as hell."

"No worse than you calling me _Kenshin-san._ "

Saitou merely snorts at that. For a while, they simply wander the streets and smoke in silence. Himura appreciates it. The wolf's presence gives him a certain amount of peace he hadn't realized he'd been missing until now. He finds he rather likes it.

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

Himura flicks the butt of his cigarette away and grinds it out. "Get the hell out of Tokyo."

"Wise choice." Saitou lights another cigarette for himself and falls silent again. Himura lets him. The wolf has something on his mind, and it's always been better to just let him get to it on his own. "The precinct I usually work for is small. No one would question your presence there."

Himura doesn't even pretend to misunderstand. "Having the two of us together may not be the wisest choice."

"Maybe, maybe not. And maybe I'm tired of pretending. Maybe I could use someone to remind me of who I am."

Himura considers that for a few moments. Finally, he smiles. "You'll have to buy more cigarettes."

That earns him his first honest laugh out of Saitou. Himura considers that a win.

/-/

The next night, the imposter makes his move.

Saitou has never been more thankful for Himura's ability to sense _ki_ in his life. He was aware they were being followed – he just hadn't made the connection between their stalker and the fake Battousai. But Himura caught him, and the scrawny man is the one who guides them back to the dojo.

"What's the matter, Nishiwaki?"

Saitou shoves the man into the dojo, knocking him aside and revealing himself and Himura. There's a big man in the center of the dojo, holding Kamiya up by her throat. They're surrounded by at least twenty men, and those are just the ones that Saitou can see without turning his head. He keeps his eyes on the big man and his senses on his companion.

Himura's _ki_ flares violently with anger before settling again. He never loses that calm, almost carefree expression as he examines the situation. "It appears we are outnumbered, that it does."

Ah. So that's how he's playing it. "It would appear so." Saitou replies, taking care to keep the edge out of his voice. "But by the time help arrives, the girl will be dead. We will need to fight regardless of the odds."

Himura smirks, but it's gone before anyone else notices. The big man glares at them. "If you know you're outnumbered, then you'd better run!" he snaps. "Or are you just another bunch of weaklings like this girl? Do you think you can defeat me without killing me, like this entire pathetic style?"

Saitou snorts. "I am a police officer. You tell me what you think I believe."

The imposter glares at him, but moves his attention to the rurouni. "And what about you? What do you believe?"

Himura merely draws his sword. "If you do not put Kaoru-dono down and leave peacefully, you will find out, that you will."

The imposter snarls. "What are you waiting for, men? Kill them!"

Kamiya cries out. "Wait – don't! Please, run!"

The men charge them. Saitou draws his own sword. "This won't take long."

/-/

The police officer is right. The fight takes hardly any time at all, and it's him and the rurouni who are still standing.

Hiruma Gohei glares at them. "Who are you two?"

"Samurai." Fujita says darkly. "How about you put the woman down and actually fight us instead of leaving it to your very incapable men?"

"I will fight him, that I will." The rurouni steps forward, sword held lightly in his hands. "For Kaoru-dono's honor, for the police you have killed, I will fight you."

Hiruma grins and tosses Kaoru to the side. "Fine. If you want to die, I have no problem obliging you."

Kaoru can do nothing but watch, eyes wide. She might have expected this from Fujita, but not Kenshin. The small swordsman stands there, sword held in a defensive stance, watching Hiruma with a calm, almost nonchalant gaze.

Almost. There's a cold fury burning behind those eyes, but he has a tight lid on it.

 _These guys are not normal swordsmen. Who are they?_

Hiruma steps forward, and the rurouni _leaps._

"Over here!"

The dull side of his sword slams into Hiruma's fingers, crushing them and slamming him into the floor with a sickening crack. Kaoru winces at the sound. The rurouni merely returns his sakabato to its sheath and turns his attention to Fujita.

"We should be going, that we should."

That manages to snap Kaoru out of her shock. "Wait – don't go! Not yet!" The two men stare at her, and she thinks fast. "Um – at least stay the night. Let me treat you to some food tomorrow or something. Please. As a way to say thank-you."

She watches the two of them consider, worrying her lip between her teeth. They can't leave yet – whoever these men really are, they're the most interesting people she's come across in her short life. No matter what they might actually think, neither of them has said anything about a woman teaching swords, and they can't possibly know how much she appreciates that.

She wants to know more.

Finally, Fujita sighs. "The paperwork will take a while anyway." he says softly. "A place to stay would be – appreciated."

"I agree, that I do." the rurouni adds. He smiles at her. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono."

She can't stop her smile at that. They're staying. At least for the night, they're staying. She'll take what she can get.


	4. 3

**3**

Back home, in a prefecture just close enough to Kyoto to keep him in the loop, Saitou has someone that might qualify as a roommate.

At least, the young man makes use of his place while he's not there. He's a street fighter, a fighter-for-hire that he busted quite a few times for starting shit in his jurisdiction. After a while, the young man stopped bringing his paid fights around. However, he didn't stop _coming_ around.

Soon enough, Sagara Sanosuke became something of a fixture in Saitou's life. Not close enough to consider him a friend, yet, but close enough for him to be comfortable in the other man's presence. Close enough for him to occasionally leave notes at his place to let Sanosuke know when he's going to be gone for a while.

Sanosuke is former Sekihoutai, and as such, he has his own contacts. Other Sekihoutai survivors that have strategically placed themselves in areas that, like Saitou, allow them to keep informed without being obvious about it. Sometimes Sanosuke learns things from his contacts that he passes along to Saitou.

The young man has always seemed to know that Fujita Goro is a front, but he's never asked for details or the truth. He just seems to roll with it, and Saitou has always appreciated his lack of questions, no matter how much the idiot annoys him at times.

Today, when he makes it to the Tokyo police station and finds the note that arrived for him late last night, he appreciates Sanosuke more than ever.

 _Yamagata is coming to Tokyo._

That's all the note says, but that's all Saitou needs to know. Yamagata Aritomo, currently one of the most powerful men in the Meiji government, is coming to Tokyo, and it can only be for one reason.

News of the false Battousai has reached the former Imperialist. Yamagata is probably one of the few men out there who won't be fooled by rust-colored hair and a sakabato. He's also probably one of maybe two men who will realize that the police officer following Himura around is not just a police officer, but Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi. If the first fact isn't enough to make Saitou nervous, the second fact is.

He meets Himura and Kaoru at the Akabeko. The doctor and the two girls are there as well, much to his annoyance. Himura glances at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just some news from home." He'll talk to Himura later about it, preferably when they're leaving Tokyo. The small swordsman just nods and follows Kaoru into the restaurant. It takes Saitou a minute to figure out what they're talking about.

"You shouldn't have given him your wallet." she's saying rather sullenly. "I mean, kids like that should be taught lessons, otherwise they'll just keep stealing."

Saitou arches an eyebrow. "Someone tried to steal your wallet?" _Really, Himura?_

Himura merely shrugs. "He was a skilled pickpocket, that he was. I can only imagine the circumstances that would force a child to turn to such a life."

That's when the waitress shows up. "Ya'll must be talkin' about Yahiko."

That gets everyone's attention. "Yahiko? You know that kid, Tae-san?" Kaoru asks.

Tae nods. "Myojin Yahiko. He's the son of a samurai, but when his mother fell ill, they borrowed money from the yakuza to pay her medical bills. Now he has to steal for them to pay back her debt."

The medicine must not have worked, then, otherwise they'd be making _her_ pay back the money, Saitou thinks to himself. There's a brief flare of anger in Himura's _ki_ before settling back to being barely readable. Himura must have come to the same conclusion.

There's also something else, something barely seen in the smaller man's expression, but Saitou thinks he knows what it is. He hides a smirk in his tea cup.

He suspects, when they leave Tokyo, they'll be taking a certain pickpocket with them.

Kaoru slams her hands into the floor and stands up. "That's unforgivable! I won't let them get away with it!" She makes to run off, but Himura catches her by her ponytail – and manages to get socked in the gut for his trouble.

"Kaoru-dono, you really shouldn't – "

"I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing! You're heartless, Kenshin!" With that, she's gone.

Himura rubs his stomach absently. "I keep forgetting she can punch pretty hard, that I do."

Saitou can't help but laugh at that as he stands up. "I should probably go see what I can dig up on the yakuza here before we take off after her." he comments, a touch dry. Himura nods.

"I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

With that the two of them leave, leaving Gensai and the girls by themselves. Tae glances at Gensai. "Just who are those two, anyway?" she asks. "I ain't never seen them around before."

"I'm not sure." Gensai says quietly. "Kenshin is a rurouni and Fujita-san is a police officer, but the two seem to know each other." He shrugs and returns his attention to his food. "I won't ask, as long as they take care of Kaoru-chan."

/-/

Himura stands just outside of the yakuza complex, watching the guards without being seen. He can sense the _ki_ of those around him easily, and he knows he's running out of time. The boy's _ki_ spikes with desperation and fury, and Kaoru's radiates anger and helplessness. The two have gotten themselves in over their heads.

He would really rather not have to do this without Saitou. Not that he doubts his ability to take on the guards – there's only about 20 of them altogether, and Himura has taken down more people than that before. Having a police officer there would allow him to fall into the role of assistant rather than rescuer, and he's always tried to keep the attention off of himself. It's why he's never given anyone his surname (or even his given name if he can help it). The less people know about him, the safer he is.

But the boy reminds him too much of another boy, a little over ten years ago, and Himura has never been good at ignoring kids who need help.

 _Damn it, Saitou, hurry up. I can't just hang around here all day._

Kaoru's _ki_ flares with terror, and Himura draws his sword and _moves_.

/-/

Saitou finds them walking back to the dojo, the boy slung over Himura's shoulder. He arches an eyebrow and falls into step beside the smaller man. "Couldn't wait for me, could you?"

"You were taking too long, that you were." the rurouni says cheerfully. From his back, the boy snorts.

"Stupid police."

Himura jostles him a little. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to get his attention. "You should be nice, that you should. Fujita-san was merely trying to figure out the best way to get you out, that he was. Kaoru-dono just forced our hands." He glances at the young woman walking on his other side, and she sticks her tongue out at him with a sheepish grin.

"I don't regret it, either! It got him out of there even faster, and I don't think the yakuza are going to come back after him."

"Hm." Saitou glances at Himura again. The other's _ki_ is tightly leashed, but standing this close, Saitou can still feel some of it. There's a faint sense of anger, probably at Kaoru for forcing his hand, along with an even fainter sense of amusement. Seems like Himura has figured out what to do with the boy, and it's something that will probably get back at Kaoru.

This should be entertaining.

They make it back to the dojo. Himura sets the kid down. "You can start training first thing tomorrow. Kaoru-dono will teach you."

"Wait – what? You can't honestly expect me to teach some snot-nosed brat like him!"

"Why would I want to learn swords from an ugly girl like you!"

"Why you – "

Soon Kaoru is chasing Yahiko around the dojo, while Himura just stands there and watches with a faint smile on his face. Saitou stands next to him with a small grin. "You do these things on purpose, don't you?" he asks.

"Of course." Himura flashes him a grin. "She's lonely. Now she won't be. And the student will keep her occupied for a while."

"While we leave Tokyo in peace." Saitou murmurs. Remembering the note, he adds, "Which we might want to do as soon as possible. I received word that the Battousai incident has attracted Yamagata's attention."

Himura stiffens. "Great. The one man who would recognize us both no matter what."

"Pretty much my reaction." Saitou lights a cigarette. "We're going to have to be very careful for a while."

"Yes, we are."


	5. 4

AN: And here's the point where we veer rather sharply from the series and dive into the deep end of the AU. Also, I'm using Google maps for the location of the prefectures. I have every intention of going back and actually trying to find a period-accurate map for reference before I post this chapter, but just in case I forget, bear with me.

And I can't find a map that's in romaji, and not kanji. I don't read kanji. So bear with me while I find something, and if you happen to know where I can find what I need, please let me know.

 **4**

After the third time Fujita busted Sano for bringing his paid fights into Nara, Sano started keeping them in Osaka where he lived. He actually likes the ornery cop. Despite giving him absolute hell, Fujita seems to tolerate him more so than anyone else.

Still, this is a new one.

He hasn't accepted the fight. Hiruma Gohei asked him to fight and kill Fujita Goro and a rurouni who calls himself Kenshin. Clearly, he didn't do enough homework – almost everyone in Osaka knows that there's no way in hell Sano is going up against Fujita. Even if he actually wanted to fight the cop, which he really doesn't, Fujita would kick his ass in five minutes, if that. As for the rurouni, any swordsman that falls in with Fujita can also probably kick his ass in under five minutes.

So when Sano decides to make his way back to Tokyo, it's not with the intent of fighting anyone. He wants to figure out what's going on, and he needs to let Fujita know about this Gohei person. Sano's pretty certain he's just a nobody, but still. One can't be too careful.

Sano's not stupid, even if he does act like it on occasion. He knows Fujita isn't the cop's real name. He also suspects that his companion is former samurai, one of the ones that fought for the Shogunate during the Bakumatsu. That puts him in almost as much danger as Sano's status as Sekihoutai does him.

He just really hopes Fujita got his letter. No matter how fast Sano travels, he doesn't think he'll make it from Osaka to Tokyo before Yamagata gets there.

/-/

Leaving Tokyo proves to be harder than Himura thought.

Kaoru's loneliness has never been a secret to him. He can read it in her _ki._ What he did miss was Yahiko's loneliness as well. Or rather, the boy's desire for a strong, stable male figure. After having been with the yakuza for so long, he's not content to simply sate his loneliness with Kaoru's company. He needs a man with morals, someone to remind him of what he wants to grow up to be.

He's just simply chosen Himura to be that man, and quite frankly, it's annoying.

The two of them are outside, Himura passing off the clean laundry to Saitou, who merely hangs it up to dry without a word. Inside, they can hear Kaoru and Yahiko arguing.

Saitou scowls at the dojo. "The boy has no manners."

"I think he's testing her." Himura says quietly. The others are out of earshot, but the last thing he wants is any of them getting the idea that he's not who he claims he is. "He's been abandoned before. He expects to be abandoned again."

"His mother died. That's hardly abandonment."

Himura doesn't look up from the towel. "He does not see it that way."

Saitou examines him for a moment, but evidently decides against whatever is going through his mind. Himura is grateful for the change of subject. "He's attached himself to you. What do you plan to do about it?"

"You'll note I'm not encouraging it." He glares up at the taller swordsman. "I used my strength for something other than personal gain. I imagine that's become a novelty for him."

"It's become a novelty everywhere." Saitou mutters. He hangs up another towel. The argument fades away, and Kaoru's _ki_ comes closer. Saitou falls back into his police mannerisms as she passes by them. "Why am I the one hanging these up?"

"Because you're taller than me, that you are."

Before the banter can continue, Kaoru clears her throat. "Um, Fujita-san? There's a man at the door who wants to talk with you. He didn't give me his name."

Saitou nods and walks towards the entrance. "Thank you, Kamiya-san. I will handle it."

"I appreciate it. I need to hunt Yahiko down so we can finish our lesson." With that, Kaoru smiles at them and walks off. Himura returns his attention to the laundry. Thankfully, he's almost done.

Saitou's _ki_ flares violently before vanishing from his senses. In a flash, he's on his feet and racing towards the door.

/-/

Kaoru finally manages to drag Yahiko back to the dojo with the intent of finishing their training. All thoughts of training scatter from their minds when they catch sight of Fujita and Kenshin. Fujita stands to where he's mostly blocking their view of the man at the door. The officer's posture is tense, but it's Kenshin that has their attention. He stands with his back against the wall, one hand on his sword, eyes narrowed into slits. All three men are unaware of their audience, so Yahiko and Kaoru simply don't move.

The man at the door blinks. "Who are you?"

"Fujita Goro." His hand twitches towards his sword, but he stops himself. "I am a police officer from Nara."

That earns him a snort. "Short hair and an accent doesn't do much to hide you – Saitou Hajime."

Kaoru slaps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Fujita is actually Saitou? The infamous leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi? That can't be right!

By the door, Kenshin's eyes burn amber as his entire expression hardens.

Fujita shrugs and pulls out a cigarette. "It's worked well enough for the past ten years." he says, and suddenly his voice is different. It's harder, more controlled. He lights the cigarette and takes a drag. "So, what brings Yamagata Aritomo to Tokyo?"

Yamagata smiles. "I'm sure the same thing that brought you."

"It wasn't him."

"No. But you stayed here, and that makes me wonder." Yamagata takes a step forward. Saitou's hand drops to his sword. It's enough to stop Yamagata in his tracks, and that's enough to make Kaoru wish she were anywhere other than right here. "Is Battousai here?"

Wait – _Battousai?_

"No."

"I don't think I believe you."

"I don't think I care." Saitou blows a cloud of smoke in the other's face. To his credit, Yamagata doesn't start coughing. "I came here to see if it was Battousai. It wasn't. Kamiya asked me to stay for a few days. I did."

"And her other boarder?"

"The rurouni?" Saitou puts a bit of a sneer in his voice. "He's no one. Just a samurai with a bad past, like all the others that have come and gone."

"I hear he's taken a vow not to kill."

Kenshin actually rolls his eyes at that. Kaoru would laugh if she wasn't terrified of drawing attention to herself. Yahiko's grip on her hand tightens.

"I wouldn't know. He wields a sakabato. That's all I can tell you." He glares at Yamagata over his cigarette. "Are we done?"

"For now." Yamagata smiles and turns away. "I think I might need you here in Tokyo."

"My position is in Nara." Saitou's voice is like ice, but Yamagata doesn't seem to be worried.

"We'll see about that. Good day, Saitou-san."

Neither Saitou nor Kenshin move until Yamagata is gone. As one, both men relax. The gold fades from Kenshin's eyes. "Well, we knew he would be a problem." he says quietly.

Saitou snorts. "A bigger one than I intended." He turns his focus back to Kenshin.

And that's when both men realize they have an audience. Kaoru holds her hands up in the air, Yahiko tucked against her side. The boy doesn't seem afraid, but she's rather nervous. She flashes them a weak smile. "I guess there's a conversation we need to have?"

The men exchange looks. Kenshin merely shrugs. Saitou sighs. "Fine. Let's get this over with."


	6. 5

AN: I'm borrowing the way Kenshin's eyes change color straight from tag0. I can't remember if that's cannon to the anime or not, so I figured best to err on the side of caution.

Is almost six months too long to go between updates? Probably. I kinda forgot where I was going with this, so bear with me as I figure it out again. But I haven't abandoned it yet!

 **5**

Kaoru sets about making tea while Himura and Saitou sit in the dojo. Yahiko faces the two of them, studying them intently. Himura's trying to figure out if this is going to make it easier or harder to leave Tokyo when the boy speaks up.

"So you're actually the hitokiri Battousai?"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru scolds him.

"What? You're taking too long, and you want to know too!" Yahiko protests. Kaoru smacks him on the back of the head as she hands the two men cups of tea. She then sits down beside Yahiko with her own cup. She still looks shaken, her ki streaked through with anxiety, but she's not quite as nervous as she was, Himura notes. Yahiko just radiates curiosity. The boy doesn't really know enough to be scared.

Himura sighs and sets aside the cup of tea. "Yes, I am." He's dropped the rurouni act, but he keeps his gaze focused on his lap. Years of instinct makes him hide the temper staining his eyes amber. Saitou glances at him from the corner of his eye.

 _Some of it sticks._

His fist clenches.

"Hey!" Kaoru leans forward, a scowl on her face. "Look at me."

There's something about the force of her voice that makes Himura's head snap up. Amber eyes fade back to cold blue. Kaoru nods. "Good. I'm sorry for getting scared earlier – everything just caught me by surprise, that's all. I imagine this isn't something you wanted us knowing." Himura shakes his head. "Okay then. Outside this dojo, we'll call you Kenshin and Fujita. Here, though, you don't have to hide. I'll call you by your names."

Now she has Saitou's complete attention. "You really want to keep us around, knowing who we are?"

Kaoru shrugs. "Why would that bother me? If you were a danger to me, you would have killed me by now."

Saitou and Himura exchange looks. By now Himura's eyes have faded back to violet. Saitou's gaze flickers back to Kaoru. "You are either very brave, or extremely foolish."

Kaoru flashes him a grin. "Foolishly brave, then."

"I'll go with that."

Himura speaks up again. "With Yamagata in the picture, it might not be wise to stay here." he says, and despite the violet eyes, his voice is still Battousai. It puts Saitou at ease. "We might have to leave regardless."

Something that might be pain flashes across Kaoru's face, but she hides it almost as fast as it comes. "If you have to leave, then that's what you have to do. I won't stop you. But I hope that you know that, as long as I'm the assistant master at this dojo, you will always have a place here." She stands up. "Come on, Yahiko. We still need to finish your training for the day."

Himura and Saitou watch them go. The wolf glances at his companion. "Come on. I need to walk." Himura merely nods and follows him out of the dojo. Saitou lights two cigarettes and passes one off to him. He takes it with a small smile. Saitou takes a drag on his cigarette before speaking. "We really should leave."

The small swordsman doesn't reply. He simply watches the taller man as he paces the dojo courtyard. He can see that quick mind running through all the possibilities and not liking a single outcome he finds. It would amuse him if he wasn't doing the same.

"Separation would be best, then." Saitou continues after a moment. "One swordsman is obvious. Two is just asking Yamagata to find us again."

Himura looks up at the sky, considering. "Separation would be best." he muses. That stops Saitou in his tracks. The hitokiri lowers his gaze, meeting the wolf's gold eyes. He knows his own have gone a cold blue once again. "However, I find that idea intolerable. You are not the only one who's gotten tired of playing pretend."

Saitou doesn't _visibly_ relax at that, but some of the tension eases from his shoulders. "According to Kamiya, we won't have to pretend here." He sighs. "If Yamagata manages to get me transferred, then I imagine Sanosuke will find his way here. The man loves to harass me, and that will just cause more problems."

"Sanosuke?"

"Fighter-for-hire. Sagara Sanosuke, former Sekihoutai."

Himura's eyes widen. A slow smirk crosses his face. "So we will have three very dangerous men all under the same roof, assuming Kamiya allows him to stay here."

Saitou nods. "It would make us a very tempting target."

"Only once."

The wolf considers that. A smirk to match Himura's crosses his face. "I see. If the Meiji era cannot guarantee our safety – "

"Then we will guarantee it ourselves." Himura agrees. "Ours, and everyone who chooses to ally with us."

Saitou laughs, long and loud. "An Imperialist, a Shinsengumi, and a Sekihoutai. The Meiji is going to regret pushing us out into the open like this." Himura merely smirks and takes another drag on his own cigarette. Saitou returns the smirk. "Kamiya may have bitten off more than she intended."

"This is the woman who went head-to-head against a man three times her size with a wooden sword." Himura says dryly. "I believe she will simply view it as a challenge." He looks up at the sky, cigarette hanging from his hand. "The only problem I can foresee is if we have to run. I have no desire to get dragged back into the politics."

"Neither do I." Saitou says. He sighs. "We'll deal with that if it happens."

"Agreed."

From the dojo, Kaoru watches them discuss things. She smiles to herself when she sees the tension ease from their shoulders, a sure sign a decision has been made.

Looks like they're staying.


End file.
